


Beating Heart

by Heavenly_Louis



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Louis/pseuds/Heavenly_Louis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a wild night out at a campus party, Louis wakes up the next morning to find that his dorm mate, Stan Lucas, has mysteriously disappeared. As Louis and his friends desperately begin their search for him, mystery comes in another form as Harry Styles- Louis` new, weird, and really attractive replacement dorm mate. Documenting the entire search, and new love affair, the search for Stan begins all the while creating new mysteries that may ultimately lead to his discovery.</p><p>(Heavily based on the web series "Carmilla")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay...no more messing around. I have to get this journalism project started!" Louis furiously thought as he began to arrange his dorm room desk to accommodate all of his journalism class notes and his favorite snacks and energy drinks. He already knew that it was going to be a long night since he had not even started the project yet. 

Two entire cans of Red Bull and a whole bag of M&Ms later, Louis sat at his desk, pen in his mouth, furiously drumming his fingers against the desk and sighing out frustrated every few seconds.

The project was supposed to be a simple one: "practice your investigative journalism skills by researching a campus issue or event and present your ideas to the class in any format of your choosing. Good luck!" Louis read the instructions over and over until whenever he closed his eyes he could see the instructions burned on the back of his eyelids.

With a annoyed growl, Louis slammed his head down on the hard wood, not even caring about the current pain traveling to his skull and into his brain.

Suddenly the door to the dorm room opened and in walked Louis` free-spirited room mate, Stanley Lucas. 

As per usual, Stan was drunk off of his ass and stumbling around the dorm room singing to himself, quite loudly and off key. Again, all normal for his personality.

As shocking as it seemed, Louis really didn`t mind Stan`s crazy and extroverted behavior. He actually found it quite comforting, a nice juxtaposition to his own quiet and calm demeanor.

Stan was surprisingly a decent room mate. He never bothered Louis until he was drunk, like he was now, and he always seemed to keep to himself, rarely bothering Louis for anything. And in Louis` opinion, that was quite alright with him.

Finally noticing that he wasn`t alone in the dorm, Stan turned to Louis and squealed quite girlish and pointed and began jumping up and down excitedly.

He began to shout, "Lou!!! Louis!! The Tommo!! Tommo the Great! Best Roomie Ever to the one and only Stanley Lucas!" 

Stan wrapped his arms around Louis and began to pull him up to his feet, all the while breathing and fanning his horrible alcohol potent breath all over Louis` face.

Louis grimaced but smiled calmly, knowing that in a few minutes, Stan would eventually let him go and crash completely out on his own small bed and then, like clockwork, Louis would tuck him in and tell him goodnight knowing fully well that Stan wouldn`t recall anything the next day.

However, something about Stan tonight seemed a little off. Instead of tiring himself out and falling safely into his bed, he began mumbling about a party and that he and Louis just had to go to it.

Just the very mentioning of a party made Louis grimace- he was definitely not a party person.

"C`mon c`mon!! Let`s get you dressed and looking hot so we can go to the party!" Stan insisted as he pulled Louis over to the closet. Stan immediately began pulling out random articles of clothing and holding a few up to Louis to see how they would look.

"Hey Stan? Buddy? Look, not to be rude or anything but....I`m not going to any party okay?" Louis tried to calmly explain to his drunken friend. 

When he heard the word 'party', Stan began to shout and jump up and down again and that was when Louis realized that there was no way he was going to make it past tonight without going to this stupid party.

Sighing out, Louis began getting dressed, definitely not with the clothes that Stan had picked for him.

The two made their way out of the dorm and to the party where a night full of fun and danger awaited them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be my first attempt at a 'Chaptered Work' so please bear with me!
> 
> Anyways, huge thank you to my sweet friend for giving me the idea to write this and I hope it doesn`t severely disappoint her, or anyone for that matter!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter if you`re feeling generous @Heavenly_Louis  
> And check out the actual 'Carmilla' web series by Vervegirl TV!
> 
> Much love xx


	2. Chapter 2

Louis awoke the next morning with a raging headache and sore bones. A knock on the door followed by it abruptly opening and the sound of heavy footsteps approached Louis` extremely hungover figure.

Groaning loudly, Louis lifted his head up and was about to make a snarky comment to Stan for being so goddamn loud so early in the morning especially after the crazy night they just had drinking and dancing with the rest of the campus.

Before he could even get a word out, a deep and gravely voice interrupted Louis` train of thought.

"Whoa...good morning there sunshine. Don`t you look ravishing?" the strange, yet surprisingly sexy voice spoke.

Finally realizing that this person was definitely not Stan, Louis quickly blinked and rubbed his eyes and finally took a good long look at the stranger that had the nerve to come into his dorm room and start teasing him.

"Excuse you? I`m sorry who the hell are y-" Louis` question was cut off at the sight of this stranger.

He was tall, had dark brown hair that was so long it faintly touched his shoulders. He was dressed in dark clothing with a shirt that had only the last few sets of button done, exposing a wide array of intricate tattoos. and wore heeled boots. "Well that explains the heavy footsteps..." Louis thought.

As his eyes continued to scan this beautiful stranger Louis shook his head and scowled up, yes "up" because this guy was at least an entire foot and a few inches taller than Louis, and growled out, "Hey! I asked you once, who the hell are you and what are you doing in my dorm?" Louis tried to seem as intimidating as possible which apparently failed because the tall stranger just smiled and chuckled to himself. 

"Oh, your dorm? I think you mean our dorm room now princess." he smirked.

Louis was baffled. "What? No, I already have a dorm mate. Stanley Lucas?"

The stranger just looked around like he was searching for something. A few silent moments passed as Louis just watched in fascination at this scary gorgeous guy. 

"Hmm...Well I don`t see a Stanley Lucas so I guess he`s not here." the stranger just smiled and began to unpack his things.

"Hey...hey wait a minute! No!" Louis shouted and tried to grab the clothes that the stranger was pulling out of his bag and trying to hand them back to him.

"No you don`t understand! I have a dorm mate already! He`s here I know he is!" Louis cried out.

The stranger just stopped unpacking and looked skeptically down at his tiny and a little adorable dorm mate. 

"And where is this dorm mate of yours right now?" the stranger asked, knowing fully well that he would not have an answer.

"Well...I...uh...he....me....we.... ugh! Just never mind!" Louis furiously stuttered and eventually gave up. There obviously was no winning over with this guy.

After the stranger was almost unpacked and Louis sat down at his desk and began dialing on the dorm room phone to campus assistance, the stranger broke the awkward silence.

"Harry Styles." he gruffly stated.

Louis just looked back, confusion written all over his face.

"What?" Louis choked out, ear still pressed to the phone hoping for someone from the front desk to answer to help him find his party-loving room mate and to get rid of this new weird replacement room mate as fast as possible.

"My name? It`s Harry. And you are...?" he waited for Louis to reply.

Louis just sighed out annoyed, "Louis Tomlinson."

"Louis Tomlinson...nice to meet you love." Harry smirked and sat down on his bed and began to pick a random book up to read. He was obviously making himself too comfortable in Stan`s old bed and that angered Louis even more.

"I`m not your 'love'" Louis gritted out. 

After many attempts to call campus assistance and campus police, someone finally answered.

"Hello?" a woman`s voice annoyingly asked.

"Yes! Hi! My name is Louis Tomlinson and I live in dorm room 3-B and my room mate hasn`t come back and it`s been like 7 hours since I saw him last. Could you please help?" Louis kindly asked, though his anxiety was slowly taking over him.

A few hours and many desperate phone calls later to literally everyone Louis knew, he had no luck getting any help to find Stan and he was becoming more and more worried by the minute.

After the last phone call, Louis just slammed the phone back on the receiver and growled out.

"What`s wrong sunshine? You`re already sick of me?" Harry chuckled out.

Louis swung his head around and shot daggers at Harry with his stare.

At the gesture, Harry put his hands up in mock surrender and laughed.

"Hey, sorry babe didn`t mean to make you any more mad. But in my defense, you look really cute when your nose scrunches up like that" Harry teased.

That drew the line for Louis and as he was about to stand up to tell Harry off he was once again interrupted.

"Hey... Look I`m gonna go and give you a chance to cool off. I`ve got people to see anyway. Don`t wait up sunshine." And with that, Harry left Louis all alone with his angry and worried thoughts.

Louis eventually fell onto his bed and screamed into his pillow.  
"Stan...please come back soon." was the last thought Louis had before falling into a deep and much needed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Louis? Hey....Louis!" a voice called out, shaking Louis` sleeping form.

Groaning and rolling over, Louis` peeked his eyes open to see who it was now that just felt that they could just waltz into his dorm and bother him during this tragic time of trying to find his missing room mate that no one seemed to care about, except for himself obviously.

Once his vision adjusted, Louis immediately snapped up and smiled. It was only Zayn, his English TA and close friend.

"Hey Zayn! What are you doing here?" Louis yawned.

"Well I heard from the front office that you were having trouble finding your room mate? Stan Lucas?" Zayn curiously asked.

Louis just groaned at the reminder that Stan still hasn`t made his appearance. 

"Hey...are you okay?" Zayn asked. 

Louis just looked up at his friend taking in his flawless tan skin littered with tattoos that were a little more intricate than Harry`s and his sweet and comforting brown eyes. Just staring at Zayn calmed Louis down immensely. 

Louis sighed out. "No...Zayn, I`m seriously worried about him! Where the hell is he?" 

Zayn just shrugged and rubbed at Louis` shoulders, trying to soothe him.

"And on top of my "missing room mate problem" they replaced him with this really weird guy named Harry and he is literally the most annoying person I`ve ever met and I`ve only known him for less than a day!" Louis cried out exasperated and placed his head in the crook of Zayn`s neck and shoulder.

"And I haven`t had any luck with starting my journalism project...." Louis whined out.

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Zayn`s mind.

"Hey why don`t you do your project on this?" Zayn offered.

"On what?" Louis spoke out, voice muffled by Zayn`s shirt.

"This! Finding Stan! It`s investigative right? And if you actually find him can you imagine the awesome grade you`ll get?" Zayn smiled.

Louis sniffled and thought about it. It was true that he desperately needed some inspiration and motivation for his project and it was also true that this whole situation was, pardon the French, fucked up, but Louis realized that this was probably the best idea that he was going to ever come across.

With a small smile and a nod Louis said, "Yeah...I think I can totally do this! And I can video tape all of my research and upload it to the school`s website and that`s how I`ll get the word out and raise awareness about Stan being missing!" 

Zayn just hugged his friend and smiled.

"Sounds like you got a plan Lou!" 

"Yeah...but I don`t think I can do all of it alone...like the researching and stuff. Do you think that you could help?" Louis shyly questioned.

It was a no-brainer question. Zayn really liked Louis and was more than willing to help him.

"Yeah! I can totally help you! Better yet, why don`t we get Niall and Liam involved as well! The more brain-power the better am I right?" Zayn chuckled out.

Louis just smiled in return and nodded. 

"Yeah absolutely! Zayn you`re a genius!" Louis cried out and wrapped his arms around Zayn and held on tight. 

The two were trapped in their silent embrace until they were interrupted by Harry walking in.

"Oh! Sorry, didn`t realize that you had a boyfriend sunshine." Harry smirked and made his way over to his bed and plopped down on it and sighed out.

Zayn just looked at Louis confused and waiting for an explanation for the new weird guy who was currently about to take a nap in Stan`s old bed.

"Zayn, this is Harry the 'replacement'. Harry, this is Zayn, my English TA. He`s going to be helping me find Stan since no one else gives a damn." Louis explained.

Harry just snorted, "When will you people realize that there is no finding Stan? Don`t you think that if he wanted to be found then he would of showed up already? Or maybe he would of left a note, a phone call, or something letting you know that he is definitely not interested in being found by his little naive and dorky room mate?" 

Louis was absolutely raging at Harry`s obnoxious comment.

"Y`know what Harry? I-" Louis was cut off by the sound of Zayn trying to calm him down.

"Hey, Harry is it?" Zayn asked.

"Wow...what a goddamn genius, you picked a good one Lou." Harry sarcastically replied.

"Fine then jackass, be that way. Look, has it ever crossed your mind that maybe something happened to Stan that made him not leave a note, phone call, or whatever, telling people that he was going to be gone for some time? Hm?" Zayn asked.

Harry just laughed out loud, "Well Zayn, since I don`t particularly give a shit about this Stan character...no that thought didn`t cross my mind."

Zayn just sighed out and looked over at Louis apologetically as if to say 'Sorry. I really tried to get through to him."

Louis just smiled at Zayn and nuzzled his cheek which earned him a small kiss on the forehead from him.

"Hey Zayn, it`s late. You should probably go back to your dorm and get some rest... I`ll see you and hopefully Niall and Liam in the morning so we can get started documenting this research?" Louis whispered.

Zayn only nodded and said his goodbyes and left the room.

After Zayn had left, Louis averted his gaze straight to Harry whom was the very definition of relaxation. His tattooed arms were crossed behind his head and his eyes were softly closed. 

For a moment, Louis thought that he looked kind of sweet but the thought was immediately erased and turned into pure hatred.

Feeling that someone was watching him, Harry slyly peeked one eye open and turned his head towards Louis whom, just like he predicted, was currently burning holes into his body with his stare.

Harry only sighed out and returned to his previous position with his eyes completely closed and arms still crossed behind his head.

"You should take a picture sunshine...it will last longer." Harry grumbled out.

From across the way he heard Louis seethe, "I hate you Harry Styles."  
And with that, Harry only smirked and then fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis` eyes fluttered open the next morning and he looked over to maybe find Harry`s gentle sleeping figure in his own bed but...of course he wasn`t there.

Louis just sat up and stretched his arms high over his head and let out a loud and obnoxious yawn all the while thinking that if Harry was never around then it couldn`t be that bad living with him. Harry always seemed to leave just before the sun would set and would stay gone until the next day`s evening.

Finally willing himself to get out of bed, Louis walked over to his closet and began to get dressed for the busy day he had planned with his friends. Today would be the first official day that they were going to start their "Find Stan" research.

Once he was dressed, comfortably in a loose white t-shirt and jeans, Louis made his way over to the mini-fridge to look for something to eat.

Picking up the box of his favorite cereal and a carton of soy milk that seemed to be Harry`s because it had the word "Mine" scrawled on it in almost serial killer-like handwriting.

Louis just smirked and took the carton anyway and sat down at his desk and was ready to enjoy a delicious bowl of Lucky Charms, but as he went to pour what he was 100% positive was milk, something thick and red came sloshing out of the carton.

Louis shrieked and jumped back from his desk. 

"What the hell?" he shouted.

Regaining his courage, Louis crept closer to the bowl as if it were alive, maybe it was who knew? 

Louis peered over into the bowl and noticed that the red liquid looked a lot like blood!

Feeling that this may just be one of Harry`s pranks, Louis decided that he wouldn`t be freaked out so easily, rather he was pissed off because now his breakfast was ruined.

With an angry sigh, Louis just sat back and waited for his friends to arrive.

After a few moments of waiting, a knock was heard outside the dorm room door followed by light chatter.

"Come in!" Louis called.

Suddenly, Louis` dorm was filled with the presence and the voices of his close friends from around campus.

There was Zayn looking as attractive as ever, as per usual, and there was Niall Horan a bio-med major that Louis met in his Chemistry class a few weeks ago (Louis nearly spilled some kind of radioactive serum on him- something that would easily piss off any normal person but instead started a friendship between he and Louis) and lastly there was Liam Payne, close friend of Niall and the "voice of reason and rationality" of the group.

"Hey guys!" Louis chirped.

"Hey Louis! Good morn- ohhh what the hell is that?" Niall greeted but then immediately turned disgusted as he pointed to the blood-covered Lucky Charms.

Louis just shrugged and nonchalantly replied, "Blood on my Lucky Charms."

Niall just shifted his eyes back and forth from Louis to the bowl and then eventually gave up and sat down on Louis` bed and patted a spot next to him for Liam to sit.

"Blood on your Lucky Charms? And you don`t seem too upset about that? Care to explain why?" Liam asked.

Louis just sighed out annoyed but then realized that Niall and Liam were still completely unaware of his new creepy room mate who apparently enjoyed a nice tall glass of Type O negative blood in the morning.

"Don`t ask...it`s my new room mate, Harry. He`s quite the odd character if you couldn`t tell already." Louis explained.

Niall and Liam just looked at one another and looked back at Louis, confusion still evident on their faces.

"So...your new roomie just likes to have blood to wash down his morning oatmeal or something?" Niall skeptically asked.

"Hey maybe he just has some kind of deficiency...like maybe he is anemic or something!" Liam suggested.

"Liam, honestly, how many anemic people do you know who actually drink blood to help with their problem?" Niall raised his eyebrows.

Liam just became silent and nodded his head, knowing that Niall did have a point.

"Like I said...don`t ask. Okay anyway guys, today we start our search on finding Stan and if you don`t mind, I need to film everything so I can present my evidence to my journalism class...so just act normal." Louis told his friends as he pressed record on his laptop camera.

"Okay. Day one on our mission to find my missing room mate and beloved party-animal, Stanley Lucas who was last seen approximately two nights ago and since then has not returned. And, since no one seems to care except for me and my friends, we decided to take matters into our own hands and find him ourselves." Louis spoke to the camera as if it were an actual person.

"Okay guys! Let`s just start mapping this out!" Louis said with a clap of his hands, he was so ready to start this investigation.

"Better yet! Why don`t Liam and I go around campus and start interviewing people? Maybe they will have an idea as to where Stan may be?" Niall suggested.

Louis quickly agreed, "Yeah that`s a great idea! We can cover more ground that way! Go ahead!" 

Niall and Liam quickly left the dorm room to begin their own research, leaving Zayn and Louis behind.

"We should probably start by writing down everything we know and then when Niall and Liam get back we can take their information and go from there!" Zayn suggested.

Louis nodded, "Alright then...let`s get started!"


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later, Niall and Liam returned excited and with good news.

"Hey guys you will never believe this!" Niall shouted.

Zayn and Louis` attention immediately snapped up to Niall as they anxiously waited for what he was going to say.

"Well...? What is it? Spit it out!" Louis frantically asked.

"Alright calm down! Okay so get this...about 3 weeks ago this chick named Eleanor Calder, super hot Pyschology major, was apparently abducted and was missing for about 2 days and she has no idea what happened to her!" Niall explained.

Louis and Zayn were just confused so Liam further explained their discovery.

"Yeah it`s true! She says she`s perfectly fine now but she is still kind of weirded out that she has no recollection of what happened in those two days she was missing. We asked her if she would be willing to talk to you so you could interview her and get it all recorded and she said she would be glad too! She`s coming in about an hour!"

Louis just tapped his finger against his chin in contemplation. 

After a few moments Louis finally spoke out, "Great job guys, really! Our first interview! This investigation is already seeming to work out!" 

"Hell yeah it is! Liam and I decided on the way back that we should be like the field investigators like the ones who go out and search for info while you and Zayn map everything out...does that sound okay?" Niall asked.

Louis nodded, "Yeah that`s a perfect idea! Hey you guys-" he was cut off at the sound of shouting outside the dorm room door.

It sounded an awful lot like the dean of the campus and....Harry?

Everyone in the room went quiet and immediately began eavesdropping on the argument that was taking place just a few feet away from them.

"Hey...is that Harry arguing with the dean?" Zayn whispered.

"I think so...shh!" Louis whispered back.

Niall ran over to the door and pressed his ear against it and began to tell the other guys what they were saying.

"She`s saying something like "I did not make a fool of myself to get you in here for you to be acting this way!" Niall whispered and turned his head back towards the door which almost slammed open in his face.

"Whoa! Sorry bro, didn`t uhh... didn`t see you there!" Niall chuckled nervously.

It was Harry who stomped into the room, anger written all over his face.

He made his way over to his bed and fell down on it, harshly.

Silence filled the tiny room and finally Liam cleared his throat awkwardly, "Hey...Zayn don`t you have to get your eyebrows done today?"

Zayn just looked at Liam confused, "What? No..."

Liam just nodded and insisted, "Yeah no you definitely have an eyebrow threading appointment today! Let`s go, we don`t want to miss it!" 

Liam pulled Zayn up and looked back at Niall who sat up and followed the other guys out the door.

"See you later Lou!" he called and with that, they left leaving a very angry Harry and a very nervous Louis alone.

Louis just sat in his chair, playing with his fingers and shifting his gaze over to Harry every few moments to see if he was going to explode.

Harry seemed to be asleep. His back facing Louis which he noticed how his back would gently move in and out, signaling that he was definitely breathing normal.

"So..." Louis cleared his throat. "So...do you want to talk about it?" 

Harry just grunted in response and kept his back facing Louis. 

He was acting so much like a child and Louis found it quite adorable.

"Aww...c`mon....you can talk to me." Louis tried again.

Harry finally rolled over and stared at Louis. His green eyes were boring straight into Louis` soul and he suddenly felt exposed.

At his intense stare, Louis quickly shifted his eyes down to his hands on his lap, averting Harry`s gaze.

"Uhm...y`know...if you`re feeling like you don`t fit in...or that you don`t understand how these people work here...I completely understand." Louis whispered.

Harry`s eyebrows furrowed, "What the hell is this spoiled little princess talking about?" he thought.

Louis` blue eyes met Harry`s once again, this time they didn`t falter but instead stared straight back.

"I know what you`re thinking...what do I know right? I`m the oldest of 7 kids...and my age gap from my other siblings is quite large you see....My parents worked hard to keep me sheltered all my life. They didn`t even want me to go to college, they insisted that I would study at home. When I first got here I realized just how different I was from everyone else. I really felt that I didn`t fit in and that I never would. It was sad, not to have a pity party or anything but...I was seriously depressed." Louis explained, keeping his gaze on Harry the entire time.

Harry was enamored by Louis at the moment. He was hanging off of every word that his beautiful little room mate was saying, holding his breath.

Louis could tell that for once he had Harry`s complete and uninterrupted attention so he continued, "All I`m saying is...it gets better okay? I promise." 

Harry just softly smiled and Louis` heart fluttered. He had never seen Harry actually smile before, just smirk, grimace, or scowl, so it was a nice personality change.

"Thanks for cheering me up sunshine..." Harry spoke.

Louis just nodded and shrugged, "No problem, whenever you need to hear a good motivational story, I`m your guy!"

Harry just chuckled and sat up.

"So...not to be intruding or anything but...what did you say that pissed the dean off so much?" Louis questioned.

Harry just shrugged, "Oh y`know...just decided to tell her that her stupid conservative ideas were total bullshit."

Louis laughed out loud at that but quickly muffled his laughter with his hand but it was too late, Harry was already smirking over at him.

"You have a nice laugh sunshine...you don`t have to hide it from me." Harry winked and Louis just blushed in return.

A soft knock was heard outside the door and Harry just groaned, "Will there ever be a day when someone doesn`t have to come in here?" he rolled over once more.

Louis just raised his eyebrow at him and thought "Well you`re never here anyway so why do you care?" 

"Come in!" Louis called out and in walked a very tall and beautiful young woman with long brown hair and a sweet smile.

"Uhm, hi I`m Eleanor Calder and I`m here to see Louis? Something about an interview about my abduction?" she sweetly asked.

Louis warmly smiled at her, "Yeah hi I`m Louis! Please come sit down and make yourself comfortable!"

Eleanor returned the smile and sat down on Louis bed and delicately crossed her legs.

"So...where should I begin?" she asked.

"Uhm...just start from the part that you remember last before you went missing!" Louis offered.

Eleanor nodded, cleared her throat, and began.

"Okay...let`s see..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay...let`s see... The last thing I remember was that I was at this wine and cheese party at the art studio! I remember I was just hanging out and talking with my friends, drinking wine and then it was almost like a light switch went off and everything went dark!" Eleanor explained.

Louis just nodded to her, "And is that when you don`t remember what happened or how you went missing?"

Eleanor sadly nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Yeah...I don`t remember anything after that except the day that I magically returned in my dorm room with my room mate freaking out telling me that she was worried sick about me and that I was gone for two days! I told her that I didn`t remember anything and of course that led to people saying that I was making it all up and then the rumors started going around saying that I left for two days to go hang out with my "super hot and older boyfriend" whom I actually do not have."

Louis frowned and gently touched Eleanor`s knee, "Hey...I`m so sorry about what happened to you. And if it means anything, I believe you."

Eleanor just smiled up at Louis and nodded, "Thanks Louis...that means a lot."

Louis patted her knee and replied, "No problem, but seriously, thank you for agreeing to come here and talk to me about your experience! I know it wasn`t easy!"

Eleanor just shook her head, "No! Trust me it`s fine! I-" she was cut off by Harry who was starting to whistle, obnoxiously loud.

Louis abruptly turned around and glared at his rude room mate which caused Harry to stop and wink at Louis.

Louis just groaned and turned his attention back to Eleanor who had a complete attitude change.

Her face went pale and she looked as if she was going to be sick. Her hands began to violently shake.

"Eleanor? Are you okay?" Louis nervously asked.

Eleanor gulped and began to scramble to her feet.

"I`m sorry...I shouldn`t be here... I have to go!" she cried out while rushing out the door.

"Eleanor! Wait! What`s wrong?" Louis called after her.

It was too late, she had already taken off around the corner and there was no way Louis would of been able to keep up with her long model-like legs.

Sighing out, Louis turned around and shut the door and made his way over to his desk and rested his head against the cool wood.

"Well...that was interesting..." Harry muttered, more to himself than to Louis.

"That was so weird it`s like a switch went off or something! Dammit, and the interview was going so well too..." Louis whined.

"Yeah...well I gotta go so I`ll see you later Louis." Harry said as he began to put his boots on.

Louis just sighed and kept his head against his desk- his raging headache was definitely not going away any time soon.

Once he heard the door shut signaling that Harry had left, Louis lifted his head up and decided that he would be more happy in his bed, under the covers, in complete darkness, and away from people.

So he did just that.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days Louis spent catching up on all of his assignments for class. He hadn`t talked to Zayn, Niall, or Liam in a while and he figured that it was all for the best, taking a break from all the mystery.

Once he sent in his research paper for his Lit class, the door to his dorm room opened and in walked his friends, each with frantic and worried expressions on their faces.

Louis just looked at them confused, "What is it guys? Find something interesting?" 

The three just looked back and forth between each of them.

"Uhh...y-yeah you could say that this is interesting..." Liam stuttered nervously.

Niall and Zayn only nodded.

"Well? C`mon tell me!" Louis shouted impatiently.

"Okay, okay, okay...so we were out searching for more clues and all...well we ended up in the library and we kind of got distracted and started looking through the old records from like 100 years ago and we found something kind of weird and we just thought that you should see it..." Zayn explained.

"Show me!" Louis cried out exasperatedly.

Liam then began to flip through this centuries old book, dust emitting from every page as Liam turned the pages.

"Okay...here. See anyone familiar?" Liam asked as he showed Louis this really old picture of the founders of the college. 

Louis` eyes scanned each face until his gaze reached the last figure in the photograph.

Louis gasped and and his eyes widened. "No...no that couldn`t be! Is that...Harry?" Louis asked his friends in horror.

All three nodded their heads solemnly. 

Louis just couldn`t break his gaze away from the picture. Harry looked exactly the way he looks today, as if he never aged!

His hair was still long and curly, his infamous scowl was still etched on his face, and he was still wearing those dark brown leather boots that he never seems to take off.

Louis ran his finger gently over Harry`s figure and thought that he still looked devilishly good looking even in old garments.

"I...I can`t believe it!" Louis breathed out.

"Yeah I know right! He`s a freaking vampire!" Niall yelled out.

That seemed to get everyone`s attention away from the creepy old picture and all eyes fell on Niall.

Niall only shrugged, "What? Oh c`mon! We`re all thinking it! He drinks blood and he has to be at least a few centuries old! That all screams VAMPIRE!" 

"Hey keep it down! We don`t need a rumor that Harry Styles is a vampire to go around campus. Could you even imagine what would happen?" Liam whisper shouted.

Zayn nodded, "Niall has a point..."

Louis couldn`t believe that Zayn was actually going along with this crazy and absurd idea that Harry was a vampire!

"Zayn, you can`t be serious! There has to be a logical explanation for this! Maybe the guy in the picture isn`t Harry at all! Maybe he`s just a distant uncle or grandfather!" Louis tried to reason.

Zayn gently placed his hands on Louis` shoulders, "Lou...I know it sounds weird and totally crazy but...think about it for a minute. The guy drinks blood for Christ`s sake!"

Louis just stayed quiet for a moment, letting all of this new information set in. It was completely crazy! There was no way Harry was a vampire! Vampires didn`t exist!

But after thinking about all of Harry`s weird habits, not including him drinking blood, but how he would stay out all night, sleep all day. It was very vampire-ish.

"Alright...so what if he is a vampire? What do you want to do about it?" Louis finally asked.

Zayn, Liam, and Niall all exchanged a knowing look with one another and finally looked back at Louis.

"Oh no...what is it now?" Louis nervously asked.

"Well you see...we figured that we could use you as bait to trap him..." Zayn slowly explained, knowing already that Louis would not be up for the plan.

"Excuse me? Vampire bait? Me? Are you all crazy?" Louis cried out.

"Listen! It will be easy! Just get him to stay in the dorm and whatever you do, do not let him leave and then we`ll come in right at midnight and we`ll trap him!" Niall stated.

"There has to be another way...please! I don`t want to be vampire bait!" Louis whined.

"I`m sorry Lou...but there is no other way! It should be easy okay? We`ll be right there with you the whole time! We just need you to keep him in here at all costs." Zayn gently caressed Louis` arm.

Louis` eventually groaned, "Ugh...the things I do for you guys. How am I even supposed to keep him in here all night? He leaves right when the sun goes down every day!" 

The three lads then began to chuckle, leaving Louis in the dark about their plan once again.

"Go ahead and tell him Zayn..." Niall laughed.

"Zayn...?" Louis whimpered.

"Ugh...Lou...uhh" Zayn began but stopped himself and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"We thought that since Harry seems to like you...we thought maybe you could like, seduce him?" Zayn rushed out the last part.

Louis just looked at him incredulously.

"What? Harry does not like me! And seduce him? Really Zayn?" 

Niall then busted out into laughter that made him hunch over and fall onto Louis` bed.

"Oh my god you cannot be serious!" Niall continued, "Lou...mate...the guy practically drools over you! Not to mention whenever you turn around or bend over you have no idea how hard he stares!" he eventually stopped his laughter and wiped away a stray tear.

Liam only blushed, "It`s true Louis...I don`t think that seducing him would be too difficult."

Louis just stared, wide eyed and open mouthed. He eventually put his face in his palms and growled out.

"Okay fine! I can`t believe I`m actually agreeing to this! I`ll do it....you assholes just better come running if he tries to bite me or something."

All of the boys nodded in agreement and decided that now was the time to get ready.

The three left Louis to get himself 'dressed for the occasion' and practice his ultimate seduction moves.

Louis dressed himself in the most 'sexy' outfit he could find in his entire wardrobe, a task that proved to be very difficult.

He ended up wearing a loose red t-shirt that effectively showed off his collarbones and neck and in the tightest pair of jeans he owned and rolled up the ends of them to show off his dainty ankles.

Admiring his reflection in the mirror, Louis just thought that he looked absolutely ridiculous and that there was no way that Harry would ever fall for this stupid plan.

As a final touch, Louis then lit some scented candles and placed them randomly around the room and cut all of the lights off, leaving the dorm room faintly lit by the relaxing glow of the candles.

Feeling that everything was almost perfect, Louis` train of thought was cut short as Harry entered the room.


	8. Chapter 8

When Harry entered the room, Louis immediately held his breath, hoping that he wouldn`t just call him weird and walk out.

Thankfully, that didn`t happen and instead Harry only smirked and eyed Louis up and down and his eyes scanned the room.

"Well...isn`t this a treat?" he chuckled.

Harry walked past Louis and began to unpack his bag and sat on his bed, eyeing Louis carefully who seemed to not have moved an inch.

"Care to tell me about the special occasion that has you all prettied up and the room smelling nice?" Harry asked.

Louis just breathed out, "Okay...I can do this." he told himself.

Louis turned around slowly and carefully walked over to where Harry was sitting and placed himself very close to him and began to massage Harry`s shoulders.

Harry`s eyebrows raised at Louis` gesture but honestly it felt so nice and he melted into the touch, faintly closing his eyes.

Louis didn`t think that he would have this effect on Harry, and something about his reaction only spurred Louis on, almost forgetting about the plan to trap him.

Louis only added pressure to his touch and leaned in close to Harry`s neck and breathed out slowly, "Just thought that you needed to relax..." 

Harry groaned a little and nodded at Louis` words.

Louis` gulped at Harry`s sudden sound of pleasure but pushed his fear down and continued, he had to complete his part of the plan.

Dropping his voice an octave lower, Louis whispered, "Maybe you should stay in with me tonight? It get`s really lonely when you`re not here Harry...."

Suddenly, Louis found himself perched perfectly on Harry`s lap with his fingers digging into Louis` waist and dark green eyes staring at him.

"Yeah...I think I will stay in tonight..." Harry breathed slowly, his deep voice seemed deeper and more gravely.

Louis whimpered as Harry ducked his head into the crevice between Louis` neck and shoulder and began pressing delicate kisses all over the tan skin.

Louis was almost completely lost in the moment due to Harry`s gentle kisses but was quickly brought back to reality when Niall, Zayn, and Liam all broke in and yanked Louis off of Harry`s lap and began flinging themselves on Harry in attempt to subdue him and tie him up, a task that was super difficult due to Harry`s super fast movements and strength that even Liam had trouble with though he was the strongest of them all.

Louis seemed to have gotten lost in all the fast movement going around him and lost trace of who was hitting who and who was yelling at who.


	9. Chapter 9

After all of the struggle subsided, Harry found himself tied up quite tightly to Louis` desk chair with a thick strip of duct tape on his mouth. He sighed out annoyed that he even let these pathetic humans get the better of him, even in the moment when he was weak and had Louis on his lap.

"Alright vampire listen up!" Zayn`s voice growled out. 

Harry`s eyes shifted to Zayn and he rolled them in annoyance.

"We`ve got you now! No escaping!" Niall laughed out.

Louis just stood behind Zayn, a small frown on his face.

"We`ve got lots of questions and you have no choice but to answer them so go ahead and get comfortable. Take a seat!" Liam snorted at his own joke, "Get it? Because your tied to a chair?" 

Niall only chuckled at his friend`s terrible joke.

"We know you`re a vampire, so that mystery is already solved...however, we do have one more question for you that only you can answer so get ready to talk!" Zayn told Harry.

Louis was completely confused, "Wait...I thought the reason why we were trapping him was to confirm that he was indeed a vampire? What else do you want to know?"

Zayn looked back at Louis, "We didn`t want to tell you yesterday, but we found something else about Harry that was just as shocking as the really old photograph. Go ahead and pull it up Liam."

Liam walked over to Louis` computer and plugged in a flashdrive and clicked on one file that brought up some pictures from the art studios wine and cheese party.

Liam zoomed in on one photo and Louis noticed that it was one of Eleanor who looked happy, wine glass in hand, pretty smile on her face. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until Liam pointed at a figure that was lurking in the shadows behind her.

"You see that, vampire? That`s you. Care to explain what you were doing creeping on Eleanor like that on the night she went missing? Huh?" Liam yelled.

Harry squinted his eyes at the photo and just groaned out.

"Uh...Liam? He kind of has the tape on his mouth..." Niall told Liam.

"Oh yeah! Sorry about that!" and with that Liam ripped the tape clear of of Harry`s mouth leaving Harry to jerk back at the sudden shock of pain.

Harry blinked a few times and scowled up at Liam who, despite the situation, sweetly apologized to him.

Harry only shook his head, "Look...I can explain everything. It`s really not what it looks like."

Zayn snorted, "Oh really? Liam, pull up the other picture."

Liam then clicked on another photo, this time it was a picture of Stan at the party that he and Louis were at the night he went missing.

Louis carefully viewed the photo and gasped the second he saw Harry`s lurking figure just a few feet behind Stan.

"Louis...listen to me love, it`s not what it looks like!" Harry cried out.

Louis only shook his head and his eyes filled with anger. He stomped up to Harry and looked down at him.

"You better have a good reason for this." was all Louis said in a cold and harsh tone.

Harry nodded and cleared his throat, "I do."


	10. Chapter 10

"I know it looks like I`m responsible for Eleanor and Stan`s disappearances, but trust me I`m not." Harry started.

It was obvious that no one believed him because everyone was just staring harshly and skeptically at him.

He continued, "I suppose I should just start from the beginning. I was born in the early 1800s. I was privileged, attended balls and other grand parties. I used my family`s wealth like any young rich kid. Anyway, some fever hit our town and it almost wiped out our entire population, including my parents. Lucky for me, before the fever completely took control of my body and killed me, I met a woman who was disguised as a nurse in this hospital. She was the one who turned me...made me this way. She became my mother. She saved my life and she took care of me. Not even my real biological mother cared for me in the way that she did. I know her as my mother, you all know her as the dean of campus."

At that statement, everyone inwardly gasped.

"So the dean...is your mom....and....some kind of vampire mistress?" Niall asked.

Harry only nodded and continued, "Yeah...now about the disappearances. When I was with my mother, I noticed that she was beginning to grow weak. I asked her if there was anything that I could do for her, to save her. She told me that the only way to possibly save her was to take the souls of innocent humans and let her feed on them to gain her strength back. She wanted me to lure the humans to her and then she would be the one to kill them and take their souls. It all seemed like a fun game to her, I thought it was cruel. She made me feel guilty about it too, like I had to do this for her. She would always say that no one else could do this for her and that she needed me. It was her guilt trip that led me to bringing these poor people to her. Throughout all the years, the game never changed, only the people."

Harry took a moment to collect his thoughts, pain was evident on his face as he explained his horrible past. 

Louis wanted nothing more than to hug him and tell him that it was all going to be okay, but he had to stop himself and be reminded that Harry was a monster and was possibly responsible for Stan`s death.

"It was until the last few years I decided to go against my mother`s wishes...instead of luring the people to her, I`ve been keeping them away from her. That`s what I was doing with Eleanor and Stan. I know it seemed like I was ready to pounce on them but I was actually protecting them."

"Protecting them from what?" Louis asked.

"Protecting them from my mother of course....and her new partner." Harry replied.

"New partner? What do you mean?" Zayn asked.

"Well, since I just told you guys that I don`t hurt people anymore and since people are still going missing, its obvious that my mother has found a new toy to do her bidding for her. Which is why Stan is still missing." Harry explained.

"Wait...wait what about Eleanor? If your mother is sucking the souls out of the people that is brought to her, how is she still here with us?" Niall curiously asked.

"I don`t know... But that`s all I know. Really. I didn`t hurt Eleanor or Stan and that`s the truth now can you please untie me?" Harry asked annoyed.

"No way vampire, you`re staying right where you are until we can figure this out some more." Zayn gritted out.

"What? You don`t believe me?" Harry raised his eyebrow at Zayn.

Zayn only scoffed and turned towards Louis and the others.

"Any comments on that?" Zayn asked.

Everyone avoided Zayn`s glare and remained silent.

"I don`t know about you guys...but I definitely need some sleep after that. I`ll see you guys tomorrow!" Niall stated.

Liam nodded in agreement and so did Zayn.

"We`ll see you tomorrow Louis...Be careful around him, don`t let him out of that chair no matter what okay?" Zayn commanded.

Louis nodded bleakly and watched as his friends left him all alone once again with Harry.

"You believe me right Louis?" Harry whispered, the look on his face almost made Louis` heart break, almost.

"Whatever, Harry." Louis just breathed out as he laid down in his bed and began to fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

It was almost 3 am when the door to the dorm began to turn and in walked a large, black figure. 

Harry immediately snapped up and snarled at whoever it was. He felt so helpless being tied to a goddamn chair and not being able to protect Louis.

"Oh my Harry...what have you gotten yourself into now?" the shadowy figure chuckled out.

Harry could recognize that voice anywhere. Nick Grimshaw.

Baring his teeth, Harry gritted out, "Grimmy. What the hell are you doing here?"

"What? I haven`t seen you in years Harry and that`s how you greet an old friend?" Nick clicked his tongue.

Harry began to strain against the ties that were keeping him trapped in the chair all the while Nick was just laughing at him.

"We were never friends Grimmy..." Harry growled.

"Well of course we weren`t! We`re brothers!" Grimmy smiled. Harry wanted nothing more than to smack that stupid grin right off of his face.

"Let me help you out there...brother" Grimmy snickered and began to cut the the rope securing Harry to the chair. 

Harry slowly stood up, getting used to the feeling of finally being able to stand up after many hours of sitting.

"So let me guess, your mother`s new lap dog or something?" Harry asked un-amused.

"Well that`s one way to put it. Ever since you let mother down on our little game she had no choice but to call me and get me to pick up the slack that you left behind. Starting with this new cute little friend that you`ve made." Grimmy gestured to Louis` sleeping figure.

Harry growled louder at that, "You will not touch him."

At the sound of Harry`s growl, Louis finally roused himself awake and took in the sight of two very tall figures about to fight.

Louis knew that one of the tall, dark, and scary figures was Harry but the other figure was a stranger.

"Harry...?" Louis whimpered.

At the sound of Louis, Grimmy quickly turned around and grabbed Louis` arm and yanked him up to his feet and pulled him close to his body.

Louis grimaced at the smell of this stranger and immediately began to fight back and push at the figure in attempt to get away from him.

Grimmy only laughed at Louis` pathetic movements, "Oh how cute! I can definitely see why you like this one so much Harry!"

The entire time Harry began to see red, no one would ever lay a hand on Louis like that and in a blink of an eye, a loud crack resonated throughout the dorm and Louis felt the tight grip on his arm release and he quickly ran over to Harry and hid behind him.

Harry had punched the strange man, that was the sound that Louis had heard.

"Damn...you`ve got quite the arm on you there Harry." Grimmy chuckled while wiping his bloody nose on his sleeve.

Harry only growled in response and wrapped his arm securely around Louis` waist.

"Alright...you win this time Harry...But I`ll be back for him, you just wait." Grimmy sneered.

Then, as if by magic, he disappeared until it was only Louis and Harry left in the room.


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay...what the hell was that?" Louis yelled as he pushed at Harry.

"Louis calm down!" Harry yelled back grabbing at his small wrists.

"Calm down? Are you out of your mind? Some guy just tried to kidnap me and you`re telling me to 'calm down'?" Louis screamed.

"Well, if it weren`t for me he would of actually kidnapped you, so stop being such a drama queen!" Harry growled out.

Louis just gasped and shoved Harry as hard he could and sat back down on his bed and grumpily crossed his arms over his chest.

Harry just groaned at how childish Louis was being and he rubbed his hands against his face.

"Just go back to sleep Louis..." Harry gritted out as he laid down in his own bed.

"I`m not even gonna ask how you got untied." Louis angrily whispered.

The next morning came around and when Louis woke up he noticed that Harry was actually still in the dorm room, sleeping soundly in his bed.

It wasn`t until after he stretched that Louis remembered everything that happened last night.

Who was that guy that was fighting with Harry and why did he want Louis?

Deciding that he needed answers right then, Louis chucked one of his pillows over at Harry as hard as he could.

Harry immediately shot up and looked around for what just hit him. To his surprise, it was Louis` pillow. He looked over and found Louis` in the exact same position he left him in last night: sitting straight up, arms crossed, and heavy scowl on his face.

Harry only groaned and rolled back over, ignoring Louis` harsh stare.

"Oh no no no! You don`t just get to roll back over!" Louis` exclaimed and rushed over to Harry and turned him around.

"Jesus Christ Louis...what do you want from me?" Harry grumbled out.

"What do I want from you? Hmm...lemme think... I WANT YOU TO TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!" Louis screeched.

"Okay, okay just hang on, give me a few seconds to actually wake up...damn." Harry slowly sat up and scratched at his head.

It was then that Louis noticed that Harry wasn`t wearing a shirt and his tattoos were all completely exposed.

Louis lost count at how many he had but they were all beautiful, unique, and totally 'Harry'.

There was a pair of swallows across his chest, a moth on his stomach and laurels graced his hipbones. There was also a wide array of random characters and drawings that littered his arms all the way to his hands. And on top of that, his morning voice was super gravely and heavy and his eyes were the lightest shade of green that Louis had ever seen on him.

In summary, he looked gorgeous.

Louis had to shake his wildly inappropriate thoughts from his mind and he sat back down on his own bed, awaiting Harry`s explanation for last night`s events.

"Alright... So you wanna know what happened last night?" Harry asked as he got up and went over to the mini-fridge and got out the milk carton that had his blood supply in it. He carefully poured himself a cup and took a sip and sat back down.

"So the guy who was in here...his name is Nick Grimshaw. He`s kind of my 'brother'" Harry made air quotations around the word 'brother'.

"He came here to simply take you to our mother...Y`know how I told you that my mother had to have a new person who is going out to lure the people to her?" Harry asked.

Louis slowly nodded, "So that`s your 'brother'? Why did he want me?"

Harry only shrugged and took another drink of the blood that was currently staining Louis` favorite coffee mug.

"I`m assuming it`s because of me. My mother never wants me to get close to people, especially people that I`m supposed to hand over to her." Harry explained.

Louis couldn`t believe what he was hearing. Harry`s mom wanted him? Why? What was so special about him?

"Look, you don`t have to worry okay? I promise I won`t let anything happen to you." 

Louis felt a warm hand on his leg and looked up only to be met with sincere green eyes staring back at him.

Louis nodded and sighed out, "I guess I should thank you for saving me last night..."

Harry lightly laughed, "Yeah I guess you should..."

Louis smiled and sweetly whispered, "Thank you, Harry."

"You`re welcome, Louis" Harry whispered back.

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of Niall, Liam, and Zayn running into their dorm room with scared expressions on their faces.

"Oh, what is it now?" Louis thought.


	13. Chapter 13

"Louis, Harry, you guys are never going to believe this..." Niall started, nervousness written all over his face.

Liam made his way over to Louis` computer and loaded a flashdrive and clicked on a file labeled 'E.C. Scan'.

"Look at this." Liam said as he loaded a picture that seemed to resemble a person`s brain with everything looking normal except the fact that thousands of tiny insect looking things were currently nesting and breeding on the brain.

Louis almost gagged at the sight and averted his gaze away from the grotesque picture.

"What the hell is that Niall?" Louis angrily asked.

"Okay, so a few days ago Liam and I ran into Eleanor and she looked like she normally does, y`know all tall and hot and stuff, except this time she was acting really strange and not like her usual self" Niall explained.

"Acting strange? How so?" Harry asked.

"She was stumbling around like she was drunk or something and she kept mumbling something about a party even though it was like eight in the morning and class hadn`t even started yet. Once she saw me and Liam, she immediately latched onto us and started telling us that we had to go to this party with her. We had no idea what the hell she was talking about so we tried to calm her down and explain to her that there was no party and that maybe she needed to take the day off and relax. I knew something had to be off with her so being the bio-med nerd that I am, I brought her to the lab and gave her an MRI so I could see if anything was chemically off inside her brain." Niall continued.

"So what? You just laid her out on the MRI table and just completed it without any trouble at all?" Harry skeptically asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well it wasn`t that hard to do, Harry. She seemed to be distracted by all of the flashing lights on the MRI scanner and that seemed to keep her distracted long enough for me to get a good reading and picture, which is what you`re looking at now." Niall gestured back to the disgusting picture of Eleanor`s brain scan.

"Where is she now?" Louis questioned.

Both Niall and Liam shrugged, "We have no idea! Once we helped her off the table she just took off!"

"Great, so now we have a crazy, party-crazed pysch major running around campus, possibly terrorizing the other students?" Louis groaned.

Niall nervously chuckled, "Yeah...seems like it. Sorry Lou."

Louis just waved his hand at Niall` s apology, "Don`t worry about it, just tell me what the hell these things are doing inside Eleanor`s brain."

"Right, okay so it seems like these little microscopic parasites are releasing some kind of new hormone into Eleanor`s bloodstream, causing her to be in a constant state of euphoria. Though I`m not 100% positive what kind of hormone it is, I know that has to be what it`s doing. And as for my theory as to how they got in there in the first place? Something had to of happened in those days she went missing and something had to of set it off for her to start acting this way now." 

Niall had never sounded so official and smart before and that`s what baffled Louis and the others the most.

Realizing that everyone was just staring dumbfounded at him, Niall shrugged, "What? Did I go too fast?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"No not at all! It`s just so weird to see you so serious about something." Louis laughed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever losers. Science will always be my first love, and I`m always serious about love." Niall chuckled.

"The way you described Eleanor, about how she was acting, it sounded an awful lot like how Stan was acting just before he disappeared, like he was on a permanent emotional high. Maybe, Stan had the parasites as well?" Louis suggested.

"It`s possible! It`s almost like whoever took the two of them decided to try out some weird experiment on how the brain can be altered. At least that`s what it seems like to me." Niall replied.

Suddenly, all eyes fell on Harry who was still barely comprehending all of this new information.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Does that sound like anything your mom would do? Try some new weird personality-altering experiment?" Liam asked.

Harry only shook his head, "No...you guys I already told you. I have no idea what she does with the people that are brought to her! She could be behind all of this but I don`t know!"

Louis could tell that he was getting upset so he just rubbed his back soothingly, "Hey, it`s okay. We believe you. We just need to figure out what the hell is going on and who is behind all of this." 

"I vote Harry`s mom. She`s always given me a creepy vibe." Zayn spoke up.

Liam and Niall quickly agreed.

"So if it is Harry`s mom, how do you want to go about in terms of dealing with her because, just to remind you all, she is kind of the dean of the entire campus and anything that happens to her will be quickly spread across the entire school in the blink of an eye." Louis tried to reason.

"I don`t know...maybe we just need to sleep on it and just meet back tomorrow morning and talk about what we`re going to do." Zayn offered.

Everyone seemed to like that plan, and with that, the dorm was left only to Louis and Harry who just laid down in their own beds and tried to fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

A harsh pounding on their dorm door was what woke up Louis and Harry early the next morning.

Louis immediately shot up and answered it only to find Liam standing in the doorway in just his pajamas with a frantic look on his face.

"Liam...? What is it?" Louis groggily asked, not fully awake.

"It`s Niall, he`s missing!" Liam cried out.

At the sound of that news, both Louis and Harry immediately sprung up and rushed Liam inside.

Liam began to frantically breathe, he was definitely having a panic attack.

Louis tried to soothe him by telling him to take deep breaths and counting to 10. Eventually his breathing got back under control and he gasped out at the feeling of his breathing returning to normal sync.

"Good...now what happened?" Louis calmly asked his panicked friend.

"I don`t know! We made it back to our dorm and we decided to turn in early so we could get some sleep for today and the next thing I know, it`s morning and I look over at Niall`s bed and he`s missing! Oh God, Lou! What if the person who`s kidnapped Eleanor and Stan kidnapped Niall too! What if they`re putting those parasites in his brain!" Liam`s breathing began to falter once again and Louis just tried to calm him.

"Liam, we`re going to find Niall okay? Don`t worry." Louis softly cooed.

Liam only nodded and began to lay back on Louis` bed.

"Yeah just sleep for a little while okay? Just relax..." Louis gently patted Liam`s head and watched as his normally strong and burly friend was subdued to a whimpering mess.

Liam`s pitiful sounds eventually ceased and turned into steady breaths, signaling that he had finally gotten to sleep.

Louis yawned and rubbed his eyes. He didn`t realize just how early it was and that he had at least a few more hours until his alarm actually went off.

Noticing his tired figure, Harry whispered to Louis, "Hey, you`re still tired, why don`t you just take my bed and get some sleep?"

Louis yawned once more and nodded his head, "No...I`m fine....not tired..."

Harry chuckled and shook his head, "Louis you`re practically falling asleep while I`m talking to you. Seriously, take my bed." 

"And where will you sleep?" Louis whispered.

"On the floor..that is unless you want me to sleep with you, which I have no objection to." Harry winked.

Louis sleepily smacked Harry`s shoulder, his fatigue creeping up fast on him.

"Okay Harry, I`ll take the bed and you take the floor." Louis said as he climbed into Harry`s bed and began to snuggle into the warm heat that Harry`s body left behind.

He fell asleep in a matter of seconds and Harry just took one of his spare pillows and settled down on the cold, hard ground next to Louis, listening to the sounds of his gentle breathing and sleepy sniffles.

Everyone was asleep in a matter of minutes.


	15. Chapter 15

Loud rustling was what woke Louis up for the second time that morning and he was greeted with the sight of Liam frantically running around the dorm cleaning every possible surface.

Realizing that he woke Louis up, Liam only shyly smiled as if he was caught doing something wrong.

"Sorry...cleaning is all that can keep me calm right now." he explained nervously.

Louis just smiled at his friend, "It`s fine, the place needed a little work anyway."

Liam only nodded and continued to scrub and wipe away.

Louis stretched and yawned and looked around and was shocked to find himself not in his bed, but in Harry`s.

Last night events then flashed back into his mind and he looked down to where Harry was sound asleep on the ground next to him.

With a sneaky smirk, Louis reached down and softly poked at Harry`s cheek, causing the sleeping boy to grumble and try to smack away the object that was poking him.

Louis muffled his laughter and continued to poke at Harry.

Thanks to his epic vampire hearing ability, Harry was able to hear Louis` giggles and decided to have a little fun with his teasing room mate.

Louis` continued his attack and a few moments later, he felt a pinch on his index finger.

"Ow! What the hell?" Louis recoiled his hand back and inspected his finger and noticed that there were two fang looking marks on it.

"Harry! You bit me you jerk!" Louis gasped.

"Yeah well you shouldn`t have been poking me in my sleep sunshine." Harry laughed as he sat up and stretched his achy bones.

Everything seemed to hurt as a result of him actually agreeing to sleep on the hardwood floors of their room.

Harry`s gaze then averted to Liam, who was still frantically cleaning. Harry looked back up at Louis with a confused expression on his face.

"What`s with him?" he pointed at Liam.

"He says that cleaning is the only thing that`s keeping him calm right now...so unless you want to try to calm him down and let him sleep in your bed, I suggest that you just let him continue without any interruptions." Louis suggested.

"Ah...I see." Harry replied while slowly getting up. 

As Harry stood up, Louis heard all of the bones cracking in his back and cringed at the horrible sound.

"Sleep well?" Harry asked as he went to pour himself his morning cup of blood.

Louis nodded shyly, "Mhm, very well. Your bed is surprisingly comfortable. A lot better than mine, that`s for sure."

"Oh yeah? Well maybe you should sleep over sometime." Harry smirked over at Louis who only blushed and looked away.

Liam broke the silence by making an aggravated sound, "Ugh...I have nothing else to clean! I`ve literally cleaned every inch of this dorm except for where Harry was sleeping!"

Harry then looked over to where he slept the previous night and noticed that the shape of his body was still on the ground among the spotless cleaning that Liam had done around his sleeping figure.

"Hey Liam? Maybe you should go and clean Zayn`s dorm now. With him being a TA his dorm is a lot bigger than this one and that means more stuff to clean." Louis suggested.

Liam violently nodded, "Okay yeah, Zayn`s dorm. I`ll see you guys later!" 

Liam quickly gathered up all of his cleaning supplies that he seemed to of magically found and then left out the door.

Harry looked over at Louis with his eyebrow raised.

Louis only shrugged, "What? I`m sorry but I could not deal with him cleaning every little thing all day long."

Harry just laughed, "Wow, what happened to the nice and comforting Louis who let Liam sleep in his bed last night?"

Louis just remained silent which caused Harry to laugh harder.

"His best friend is missing and he is doing anything he can to cope and you practically kicked him out...that`s not very nice sunshine." Harry teased.

"Oh whatever...it was for the best." Louis grumbled out.

"Y`know sunshine? You`re kind of turning me on right now with your new attitude." Harry dropped his voice an octave lower, clearly trying to seduce Louis.

"Oh no. There is no time for that, we still have lots of things to go over like how to deal with your mom and finding Niall and oh yeah finding Stan remember?" Louis stated as he slowly backed away from Harry`s approaching figure.

"Yeah I know...but who said we have to do all of that now? We`re alone and we can do whatever we want..." Harry teased as he came even closer to Louis who began to push him back.

"Seriously Harry, c`mon let`s just figure this out okay?" Louis asked.

With a defeated sigh, Harry gave up. 

"Okay, okay where do you want to start?" Harry breathed.

"How about...how to deal with your mother?" Louis suggested.

Harry nodded and made his way over to his small bookshelf and pulled out a large and rustic looking book.

"I was saving this for when we decided it was time to talk about my mother. This book basically contains her entire history and I`m pretty sure that the way to defeat her is in here as well, we just have to read between the lines and look for it is all." Harry explained.

"Wow...how convenient. Yeah let`s just start looking through this old thing!" Louis exclaimed.


	16. Chapter 16

Many hours later of searching through the old book all about Harry`s mom, Louis began to grow restless and tired.

Harry on the other hand, was completely intrigued by everything the book was saying. He would keep making comments and muttering to himself whenever he would read something that sounded faintly like a clue.

Noticing Louis` loss of interest, he nudged him with his elbow. 

"What`s wrong? You`re not getting sleepy on me are you?" he teased.

Louis just scoffed in return, "No...I`m just bored! We`ve been looking through this thing for hours and I haven`t read not one thing that could possibly be a clue as to how to get rid of your mother!"

Harry just chuckled at Louis` frustration and decided to make a deal with him, "Look, let`s just keep reading for a few more minutes and then we`ll call it a night and pick back up tomorrow. Sound good?"

Louis just sighed and nodded.

As Harry flipped the next page, some sort of necklace fell out and Louis caught it.

"Oh wow... well this is pretty." 

Louis placed it around his neck and that was when Harry recognized the necklace as his mother`s. 

"No Louis! Don`t put that on!" Harry warned but it was already too late.

Louis` head slumped forward and then jolted upright.

Harry watched in horror as Louis was being possessed by the spirit of his mother through the necklace.

Harry backed away slowly and eyed Louis` body carefully until finally, his mother spoke.

"What a rush..." the voice whispered.

Standing up slowly, Harry`s mom adjusted to the feeling of being in control of Louis` body and walked over to her son who looked like the very definition of fear.

She smirked and eyed her son up and down before speaking, "Harry...my sweet boy...."

"Mother." Harry curtly replied.

"Oh now don`t be that way sweetheart...I`m only here to ask you why you`re getting so attached to this one?" Harry`s mom gestured to Louis` body that was currently housing her spirit.

Harry remained silent and his stare towards his mom grew colder and colder.

"Not going to talk to me huh? Well why don`t I make you talk? Grimmy, my dear? Please come here" she called out sickeningly sweet.

Grimmy walked into the room and kissed their mother on the cheek, "Yes mother? What do you need?" 

Harry wanted to gag at his disgusting and fake facade his brother was currently putting up. Harry knew that it was all for show.

"Well my dear, it seems that your brother doesn`t want to speak to me so I figured maybe you could get him talking for me?" their mother cooed as she gently stroked Grimmy`s arm.

"Yes of course, anything for you mother." Grimmy smirked and cracked his knuckles.

The next thing Harry feels is the swift punch right into his stomach from his brother and he doubles over in pain.

"That was for us to get even." Grimmy growled out.

Harry only sputtered and looked up at his brother with hatred in his eyes.

Another punch was delivered to Harry`s face while Grimmy yelled out, "Talk to our mother dammit!"

Harry spat out blood from the impact and tried to shake off the pain as he stood up and faced his mother through the eyes of Louis.

"I won`t let you have him....I won`t." Harry gritted out.

Harry`s mother only tsked at her son`s attitude, "Well then...why don`t we make a deal then? I will let you have your precious human and I will even give you back your little blonde friend...what`s his name? Niall?"

Harry only stared at his mom skeptically. There was no way that she was making this kind of bargain with him.

"In exchange for what exactly? What do you want?" Harry spat out.

"Well for starters, I want the pretty one...Eleanor I think is her name? I want to see how our little experiment is holding up inside her pretty little head and of course, take her soul. But that`s it, I just want the girl and you can have Niall and your little human pet all to yourself. That`s my offer to you." 

Harry realized what he had to do even though it went against everything he believed in. He would have to give Eleanor to his mom in order to ensure Louis and Niall`s safety.

Harry sighed out and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Okay...you have a deal."

Harry`s mom smiled and clapped her hands together, "Excellent! Now that wasn`t hard at all now was it?" she chastised him.

Harry didn`t reply.

"Okay well now that it`s all over, I guess I can return Louis back to you and Niall should return tomorrow. I`ll see you soon Harry but for right now, catch!" Harry`s mom exclaimed as she took the necklace off and Louis` almost lifeless body fell into Harry`s arms. 

Grimmy somehow disappeared without a trace as usual so it was only Louis and Harry in the dorm once again.

Louis began to groan and mumble and Harry gently placed him on his bed and leaned over him all the while muttering, "C`mon Lou...wake up love. Wake up."

Finally, Louis` bright blue eyes opened and was met with the intense stare of Harry`s own green.

"Harry...? What happened?" Louis croaked out.

"When you put that necklace on, my mother possessed your body. You were gone for only a few minutes Lou..." Harry explained softly.

"Your mother? What did she say?" Louis quickly asked.

Harry then had a choice, to tell Louis the truth about the deal he made with his mom about handing Eleanor over to her or to keep everything hidden from Louis to ensure that he wouldn`t get angry at him.

Harry went with the latter choice.

"Nothing important Lou... I promise." Harry replied, brushing some of Louis` light brown fringe from his eyes.

"Are you sure...?" Louis questioned.

Harry only nodded in return.

"Ugh...my head is killing me..." Louis whined.

Suddenly, an idea came to Harry`s mind and he hoped that Louis would be okay with it.

"I can help with that...if you want." Harry whispered.

"Really? What, like you`re gonna give me so pain relievers or something?" Louis responded.

Harry lowly laughed, "No...I have something better than a pain pill. Us vampires have this ability to relieve pain with this venom that we can inject into our prey. It`s really only supposed to work as a type of sedative for when we hunt so that whatever it is we`re killing won`t actually feel any pain. But it can work for a headache too..."

Louis just looked up curiously at Harry.

"I have to bite you to do it though...it`s the only way. But I promise that you will feel so much better." Harry tried to reason with him.

"Oh shut up and just do it..." Louis then slowly turned his head into the pillow below and revealed his neck to Harry who was in complete shock that Louis would allow him to do this.

Licking his lips, Harry leaned down and fanned his breath over the expanse of Louis` neck and lightly trailed his lips up and down causing goosebumps to appear on Louis` skin.

Once he found the perfect spot to bite, Harry pressed a soft kiss to the tan skin and then sunk his teeth deep into Louis` neck causing him to jerk up and gasp.

Knowing that he had to stay latched onto Louis for a little longer in order for the venom to sink in, Harry delicately placed his hands on Louis` jaw to support him and keep is face tilted just right.

Louis reached up and grasped at Harry`s waist as he was being bitten and he shut his eyes tight. He slowly began getting used to the stinging sensation and then felt a warm and tingly feeling start from his toes and move all the way up to his head immediately relieving the pain he was feeling earlier.

Louis then felt himself relax and melt into the feeling of Harry being buried into the crook of his neck and sighed out telling Harry that he was feeling better and that it was okay to let go.

Reluctantly, Harry released Louis from his grasp and looked down at his dozing figure. He couldn`t help but to lean down and press a soft kiss to Louis` forehead.

Feeling that he satisfied Louis well enough, Harry then tucked himself into his bed with Louis and wrapped his arms tight around the sleeping figure, and soon enough, he fell asleep as well.


	17. Chapter 17

Louis woke up the next morning feeling a slight pain in his neck. Deciding that maybe it was because he just slept in an uncomfortable position last night, he went to roll over and adjust himself only to then find out that he couldn`t exactly move because something, or someone rather, had their arms tightly wrapped around Louis` small frame preventing him from moving at all.

After blinking his eyes open, Louis looked down and was not surprised to see a heavy and strong arm littered with tattoos, that were unmistakingly Harry`s, crossed over his waist and holding on tight. Louis grumbled and pushed back at Harry in hopes to get him to let go, but he failed and the arm only squeezed tighter.

Louis groaned and tried again, "Harry...you have to let me go... you`re squeezing too tight."

Harry only sniffled and reluctantly released his iron grip on Louis. Harry didn`t want to let go because last night and this morning were probably the last times he would ever be able to be with Louis this way until he found out about the deal he made with his mother about giving away Eleanor. Louis was smart too, so it was only a matter of time before he would stop being the sleepy and cuddly Louis he had in his arms now and turn into the angry and hateful Louis later after he found out Harry`s secret.

"We have to get up...we still have a lot to work on..." Louis stated as he yawned, quite adorably in Harry`s opinion.

"Yeah...we need to get up..." Harry whispered back, but neither boys moved, both wanting to stay like this forever- wrapped in blankets and each other.

"Then we should get up..." Louis teased.

Harry lightly laughed and went to sit up and looked back down at Louis who was the embodiment of perfection- mussed hair and bright blue eyes that still held traces of sleep in them. Harry figured he was staring a little too long because Louis whined and made grabby hands at him to get him to pull him up as well.

Harry laughed and pulled Louis up with him and then the smaller boy wrapped his own arms around Harry and just held on for what seemed like forever.

They stayed like that for a while- Louis clinging on to Harry and Harry resting his head gently on top of Louis.

Feeling that things were getting way too intimate and sweet, Harry was the one to break the embrace and get up and start putting his clothes on, including his boots.

"W-Where are you going?" Louis quietly asked and Harry didn`t want to turn around and see the look of sadness that Louis probably had right then.

"I`m just going out for a while... I need to kind of clear my head before we start getting involved in all this mess again." Harry gruffly explained. He grabbed his coat and then walked over to the door.

"When will you be back?" Louis called after him, voice slightly breaking. But it was too late. Harry had completely ignored him and just left without even saying a goodbye.

Feeling the bed getting colder and colder by the minute because of Harry`s absence, Louis growled to himself and sat up.

"Of course...how could I of been so stupid!?" Louis yelled out to no in particular but himself. He was angry, frustrated, and hurt that he got himself so attached to Harry. He walked into the bathroom and turned the light on, it was a little too bright in Louis` opinion, but what he saw in the mirror made him recoil back and gasp. There, quite evident on his neck, were two puncture wounds that looked a lot like fangs and that`s when the pain in his neck started to make more sense. During his morning stupor, Louis completely forgot that he let Harry bite him to help with his raging headache that he felt last night after Harry`s mom had possessed his body. What did she even say to Harry? 

That`s when an idea hit him. Quickly bandaging up his neck wounds, Louis made his way over to his laptop finding that his camera had been recording this whole time! He began to run through all of the files that he had so far and was close to the footage of last nights events but before he could watch them, a very excited and happy Liam, Zayn, and Niall walked into his dorm.

"Niall?!" Louis` cried out.

"Yeah it`s me! I`m back!" Niall laughed.

"Oh my God you`re back!" Louis jumped up and went to hug his friend.

"Good to see you too, Lou! What have I missed?" Niall wheezed out. Louis had a death grip on him.

"Sorry, sorry...I`m just so happy you`re okay and ALIVE!" Louis laughed again. "And as far as what you`ve missed, I`m just about to go through some footage of something weird that happened last night between me and Harry. Did you guys want to see it?" Louis questioned.

"Whoa! Hang on! Something weird between you and Harry? Louis, I do NOT want to see anything sexual that you and Harry did last night okay?" Niall warned.

Everyone began to laugh, all except for Louis.

"What? NO! It`s nothing like that I promise!" Louis reassured his friends.

"Okay then...just making sure because I love you bro, and if you want to do the 'horizontal tango' with a vampire, then that`s your business." Niall muttered.

"Well thank you for that, Niall. Now everything is extremely awkward.... Who even says 'horizontal tango' anyway?" Louis whispered the last part.

Louis pressed play on the recording of last night`s footage and he and his friends all gathered around to watch in horror at what really happened the night Louis` lost control of himself to Harry`s mother.


	18. Chapter 18

Once the footage was over, Louis leaned back in his chair and stayed silent. Even his friends around him didn`t know how to react.

After minutes of everyone holding their breath, Zayn finally broke the silence, "So where is Harry now?"

Louis` groaned and and pulled at his hair in frustration, "I don`t know! He`s probably out finding Eleanor and getting her ready to take her to his mom! And who even knows where she is at?!"

"I don`t mean to be the odd guy out here guys...but Harry is the reason I`m back with you all....unless you guys wanted me to stay kidnapped and possibly killed then that`s on you guys but maybe I should find some better friends..." Niall choked out.

"Oh no! Niall, absolutely not! You being back is definitely the only good thing that came out of this shitty situation..." Liam hugged his friend tightly.

"Do you remember anything at all about what happened the night you went missing?" Louis asked.

Niall only nodded his head grimly, "No...nothing at all." 

Suddenly, Niall`s phone went off with a text message that he read out to everyone, "Guys listen to this! It`s an audio file that....I sent to myself? It`s dated from the time I went missing!" he cried out.

"Play it!" everyone said in unison.

The recorded voice of Niall then filled the dorm room, "Okay...so I was literally just lying in bed a few seconds ago...and now I`m in this weird and dark cave that smells like...ugh my aunt`s terrible tuna cassarole. Hang on...I hear someone!" Niall`s voice then went silent as the new voices, that Louis recognized as Harry`s mom and Harry`s brother Grimmy, was heard.

"That`s the dean and Harry`s brother!" Louis whispered to his friends.

"Harry will definitely hold up his end of the deal, mother. You shouldn`t worry!" Grimmy said.

Their mother only scoffed, "Well I`ve been wrong before about Harry...he`s different. He has a hard time staying loyal to the very people who love him the most."

Louis grimaced at that comment, "What the hell did she know about Harry?" he angrily thought.

"And then there is the situation that if he finds me that he tries to kill me..." their mother continued nonchalantly.

"Kill you?! Mother, I thought there was no such way!" Grimmy gasped.

"Oh my sweetheart, killing me is no easy task..." she reassured her son. "All he has to do it simply bite me!" she exclaimed.

"Bite you? But mother, even I could bite you right now..." His voice proved that Grimmy was just as confused as everyone else.

"Ah yes...biting me is the easy part...getting to me however is not. He wouldn`t dare to get close enough to me before I would finish him off first. You seem to be forgetting my dear, I`ve got centuries on that kid. He is no threat to me, no one is." their mother`s voice turned cold and frightful.

"Now enough of this dreary conversation. Go get the little blonde human and let`s get started on the procedure!" Harry`s mother commanded.

"Yes, mother." Grimmy replied.

"What? Me? Oh no...this is the end of Niall Horan. Mom, Dad, if you ever hear this, I lo-" Niall frantically whispered to himself, and that`s when the recording stopped.

"Oh my god...this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Zayn mumbled.

Everyone looked over to Niall who was shaking violently.

"YOU GUYS I`M GOING TO DIE! DID YOU HEAR WHAT SHE SAID? PROCEDURE? DO I HAVE THOSE PARASITES IN MY BRAIN? OH MY GOD! I CAN`T DEAL WITH THIS! JUST KILL ME NOW! PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY! PLEASE!" Niall began to frantically run around the room.

Luckily, Liam caught him before he could cause any serious damage to himself and tried to calm him down, "Hey..shhh it`s okay. The worst thing that can happen is your brain chemicals become altered and you just talk about a 'party' for a while...that`s it! We`re going to get you fixed before anything terrible happens, I promise."

Niall nodded and laid down on Louis` bed and started rocking back and forth, mumbling to himself, "I`m going to die...I`m going to die..."

Liam shook his head and stood up, "We`ve got to do something!"

"What can we do? The only person who can kill Harry`s mother and possibly stop all of this is Harry himself...and for all we know, he could be working for her again! We all saw on Louis` camera footage that agreed to take Eleanor to her!" Zayn cried out.

 

"And on top of that, who knows how much longer Niall has left in his right state of mind before he turns into a party-crazed animal!?" Zayn finally whimpered out.

Louis had no idea what to do. Everything seemed to be falling apart all around him and he felt weak and helpless.

"What are we going to do?" was the last thing Louis thought.


	19. Chapter 19

"Okay. So far we have no idea of Harry`s whereabouts and Niall has just returned to us from wherever the hell he came from. And we`re back at square one on how to defeat Harry`s mother...the dean of our school." Louis spoke in front of the camera.

In the background, Liam was sitting next to Niall, trying to comfort his friend as best as he could and Zayn was sitting on Harry`s bed, resting his arms on his lap and holding his face with his palms.

"This investigation has taken a turn for the worse...I don`t know what ever made me think that I was going to be up for this." Louis whispered sadly.

"For all we know, Stan could already be dead, Eleanor could already be dead, and Harry?" Louis stopped himself before any tears could fall from his watering eyes.

Suddenly, Niall shot up and shouted, "PARTY!!!" and began to laugh super obnoxiously loud.

His shout seemed to scare everyone and Liam struggled to push Niall back onto the bed all the while whispering, "No...there is no party Niall. Just calm down."

Everyone watched in sadness at their little blonde friend who already seemed to be completely gone from reality.

"And now Niall has completely lost his mind...literally." Louis addressed back to the camera.

"Should we play the tape again?" Zayn asked.

For about an hour, all of the guys sat around and listened to the recording from Niall`s phone over and over again, desperately listening for anything that could help them determine Harry`s mom`s location. But so far, the boys came up with nothing.

"Yeah I guess we could listen to it one more time, it couldn`t hurt." Louis muttered.

Zayn pressed play on Niall`s phone and all of the boys listened super carefully. Since they had already listened to it at least 100 times, the boys pretty much had every word memorized. Nothing that was being said seemed like it could help them except for when Niall started talking about the strange and distinctive smell that the place had.

"Wait a minute...the smell that Niall is talking about.." Louis started.

"What about it? He just said it smelled like his aunt`s tuna cassarole." Zayn yawned.

"That cassarole really does suck you guys..." Liam muttered which caused Louis and Zayn to just look back at him.

"What? It really does smell horrible. I think even I could recognize that smell anywhere!" Liam explained.

Louis was the first to jump up and walk over to Niall who looked as if he were currently having a seizure and crying out about some party.

"Niall? Niall can you hear me buddy?" Louis called out to him.

Niall`s curious blue eyes that seemed bluer than usual looked up at his friend with a wide smile on his face.

"You said the place you were at...where the party is at, it smelled familiar to you?" Louis continued to question.

Niall then began to start shaking even harder and he nodded violently.

"Okay, do you think that you would be able to recognize that smell again if you were near it?" this time, Louis himself was getting excited, finally thinking that this investigation was about to be finished and solved.

"Yeah! Yeah I can find it! I can find the party!" Niall yelled.

"Well that`s it then...guys we`re going to have to trust Niall. If he can trace the scent then that means we could be close to wherever Harry`s mom is hiding and hopefully find Eleanor and Stan!" Louis explained to his friends who all looked a little worried.

"Lou...are you sure we can trust him while he is like this?" Zayn asked nervously.

"It`s the only way Zayn. We have to try! Now help him up!" Louis commanded.

As his friends began to help Niall get back on his feet, Louis addressed the camera once more.

"So we may finally have a lead...I just hope it actually helps us. I don`t know where we`re going, or if we`ll ever be back again, but I just wanted to say that it`s been a good run. This is Louis Tomlinson, signing out for a final time."

And with that, Louis stopped recording and quickly uploaded the last video to the school`s page.


	20. Chapter 20

"I don`t believe this!" Harry growled as he watched Louis` final video. 

Just a few hours later, Harry returned to the dorm hoping to find Louis there waiting for him so he could explain everything to him. But when he arrived, the entire room was empty and Louis` computer was still on, flashing with notifications from around the entire campus of people watching his last video.

Harry sat through the entire thing and watched with pain and fear in his eyes that Louis and his friends would be stupid enough to actually go out and find his mother. He had already visited her once today when he delivered Eleanor to her, which was actually much more difficult than he had planned since he wasn`t prepared for Eleanor to start trying to break dance as he tried to kidnap her.

Finally summoning up his courage to face his mother, for what would have to be the very last time, Harry got up and marched out the door and back to his mother`s hideaway to hopefully save Louis and his stupid friends from killing themselves.


	21. Chapter 21

The recording light on Louis` laptop turned red and Zayn`s face was the first thing to come into focus.

In the room with him was Louis, Liam, Niall, Eleanor, and Stan. All of them were silent, broken, and bloody from the battle that just happened.

"It`s over..." Zayn finally spoke up, his voice wavering.

"Everyone is here, alive, and accounted for. All except for Harry...." Zayn told the camera.

At the very mention of Harry`s name, Louis whimpered and let out a small sob and rested his head against Niall who rubbed his back in attempt to soothe his heartbroken friend.

"So... I guess I should say what happened. We started to follow Niall since he was the only way we could find where Harry`s mom was and he led us to some kind of hidden basement in one of the really old buildings that isn`t used by the school anymore and when we got there it definitely smelled like a really bad tuna casserole. Anyway, so we get down there in this huge warehouse looking basement and sure enough we look and there was Eleanor and Stan tied up to some lab tables but they were perfectly fine! We ran over to them to start setting them free but before we could get close enough, this big tall guy that turned out to be Grimmy, Harry`s brother, jumped out at us and started to attack us! We thought we were going to die right then but luckily for us, Harry randomly appeared and took care of Grimmy for us. I don`t know about these guys behind me, but seeing a vampire pretty much tear another vampires throat out scared the shit out of me."

"Ahem...so once Grimmy was taken care of and we finally freed Eleanor and Stan thanks to Harry distracting Grimmy for us, we then ran into this huge vat full of what looked like those parasite things and they were swimming in some kind of disgusting liquid, and that`s where the horrible smell was coming from. This vat thing was sitting on top of what looked like to be some sort of chasm and it didn`t look steady at all, like even the slightest movement would send the vat and whatever was in it plummeting to the bottom. Suddenly, Harry`s mom flew down right in front of us and tried to grab me and Louis. She lifted the both of us up and tried to throw us in with the parasites but Harry stopped her and he ended up fighting with her for what seemed like forever. Louis felt that the battle between the two was going nowhere so he decided that he would step in and help. Of course, we all told him that was a ridiculous idea and that we should just get the hell out of there but, Louis insisted. He grabbed one of the scalpels from beside one of the lab tables and walked in front of us and and slit a part of his arm and held it out as it bled to distract Harry`s mom with the smell of blood. She immediately snapped her head towards Louis and lunged at him and she almost got close enough but Harry pounced on her and pulled her into the vat with the parasites. The next thing I know, Harry`s mom is shrieking and trying to get out of the liquid but it`s too late."

"We thought that everything was over. Harry`s mom had finally been defeated. But then we heard a creaking sound like the vat was about to give away and fall into the chasm. Harry was standing right on the edge of it. Before Louis screamed at him to move....the vat broke and fell, taking Harry with it...." 

"After that, Niall, Eleanor, and Stan seemed to come back to their normal selves which was a relief and we all made it out of the basement safely...and now here we are..." Zayn finished.


	22. Chapter 22

"Louis! Wake up! Have you seen my Lit book?" Stan called out to his sleeping room mate.

Louis only groaned, "What?" he asked sleepily.

"My Lit book? I swear, if the guy that was here touched my things I`m going to loose my mind." Stan gritted out.

"No, I haven`t seen it...sorry" Louis yawned and rolled over.

Now that Stan was back, and apparently this was his normal attitude, Louis decided that he didn`t like him as much now as he did when he was 'Stan the Party Animal'.

Stan had told Louis everything. Apparently, he was the valedictorian of his high school graduating class and that he was on his way to Harvard. He didn`t even want to go to this school. Currently, he was packing up all of his belongings, well, what was left of them since Harry had moved in and took over all of Stan`s space, and was getting ready to transfer to Harvard.

Louis couldn`t be more happier that Stan was leaving and he didn`t really care what happened to him after he left. Funny how that happens- when you spend so long trying to find someone and you finally find them and they turn out to not be anything like you expected them to be. 

"Okay...I think that`s everything. I`m just gonna have a glass of milk before I go." Stan said as he grabbed Harry`s milk carton with the blood inside. Being completely oblivious to the whole thing, Stan began to pour what he thought was milk over into his glass, and once the blood came spilling out, he yelled and jumped back.

"THERE IS BLOOD IN YOUR MILK CARTON!" He screeched.

Louis slowly sat up with a mischievous smile on his face. 

Noticing how Louis wasn`t reacting at all to the blood, Stand just growled out and grabbed his things and hurried out the door, mumbling to himself that 'everyone at this school is weird'.

Louis just laughed out loud to himself and laid back down. Hearing Stan freak out about the blood made him start to miss Harry. 

Since that night in the basement, Louis just hadn`t felt right and everyday was becoming a struggle to wake up and go to class knowing that Harry would never be back in their dorm waiting for him.

Louis knew that he was depressed, and unfortunately, he felt that there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. He couldn`t bring Harry back, and that killed him.

He pushed himself to get up and get ready for the day so that`s what he did. Louis slowly got dressed and then sat down at his desk to start on his Lit paper that was due the next day. Normally he would have started it a lot earlier, but lately he`s just had no motivation to even get out of bed.

He was just about to start typing when he head a loud knocking outside his dorm.

"Louis! Open up!" came Niall`s voice from outside the door.

Louis ran over and quickly opened it to reveal his friends Zayn, Niall, and Liam who was currently carrying the almost lifeless body of...Harry?

Louis gasped and looked up at his friends, confusion written over his face.

"We found him outside that warehouse we were in the night all that stuff went down...we think he is sill alive but we`re not sure..." Liam explained.

"He needs blood! Hurry put him down on the bed!" Louis cried. He went over to the milk carton and shook it, hoping that Stan didn`t waste all of it. Thankfully there was plenty left so Louis quickly poured a glass with shaky hands and nervous fingers.

"Out of my way!" Louis yelled as he rushed over to Harry`s side and tried to get him to drink.

"Harry...? C`mon you need to drink! Don`t die on me, please! You can`t leave me!" Louis cried as tears began to fall from his eyes.

Liam, Zayn, and Niall just silently looked at their poor friend trying to revive the only love that he`s ever had.

Suddenly, Harry began to choke and sputter.

"Harry! Oh my God! Drink! Drink!" Louis insisted as he held the glass up to his lips.

Harry gratefully began to drink, he needed the energy.

"Good...someone please hand me the carton! He needs more!" Louis commanded.

Liam rushed over and grabbed the carton and quickly handed it to Louis, who in return, handed it to Harry who was starting to feel a lot better and more strong.

With a final gulp and sigh Harry spoke out, his voice sounded as if he hadn`t talked in years, "Thanks..."

Louis just sobbed out and wrapped his arms around Harry`s neck and squeezed him like it was his lifeline.

"I`m so glad you`re okay...." Louis whimpered into Harry`s neck.

Handing the carton back over to Liam, Harry returned Louis` embrace.

Feeling more and more awkward by the second, Niall just nervously coughed, "I think we`ll leave you guys so you can catch up..." 

Niall began to push both Liam and Zayn out of the dorm and the sound of the door closing had Louis` sighing out in relief.

Louis eventually pulled back and lightly traced his fingertips over Harry`s face and in response, he only nuzzled closer into the touch.

"I can`t believe you`re here....how did you even get out of the chasm?" Louis asked.

Harry only smirked, "What? You`re doubting my strength sunshine? I`m hurt."

Louis only laughed, it was nice to here Harry returning back to his cheeky self.

"No...I never once doubted you. I`m just so happy you`re here with me." Louis whispered.

"Good...because now that I`m back, I`m never leaving you again." Harry kissed Louis` cheek.

At the gesture, Louis` eyebrows furrowed and he just looked at Harry confused.

"What? I`m sorry... I didn`t mean to do that..." Harry nervously stated.

Louis just laughed and shook his head, "No! I mean, I`m just surprised that you haven`t seen me in days and the best you could do was kiss me on the cheek?"

Harry`s eyes widened, was Louis being serious right now? 

"Well...what are you waiting for?" Louis laughed again.

Harry just shook his head, "I`m waiting to wake up because this can`t be real." 

"Well if you`re not going to do anything then I guess I`ll just go back to sleep..." Louis teased.

As he stood up to make his back over to his own bed, Harry jumped up and grabbed Louis` waist and abruptly spun him around.

Their eyes met briefly and their breathing started to speed up.

Harry leaned in slowly and met Louis` lips and he gasped at the feeling.

The kiss was gentle yet still full of all of the emotions that the two had been feeling for each other since the first day they met. How they were both completely annoyed with one another and then as their relationship progressed, the feeling of love that slowly began to follow.

Harry`s hands gripped Louis` waist and he could of swore he felt his fingerprints being burned into his side. Louis rested his hands gently against Harry`s arms.

When the two finally broke off for some much needed air they stared at each other lovingly and sweet. 

Harry leaned back in and softly kissed Louis once more and then he began to press feather-light kisses all over Louis` face- his button nose, his eyelids and his cheeks.

Louis laughed at how sweet Harry was being and just shook his head.

Louis reached down and took Harry`s hands in his own and brought them up to his own lips and he lightly kissed them. He tangled their fingers together and just watched in admiration at how perfectly they seemed to fit together.

Harry rested his head against Louis` and watched their hands in silence. 

No words were needed at that moment, because for once, everything seemed perfect .

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first attempt at a 'Chaptered Work' so please be patient with me!
> 
> Anyways, huge thank you to my sweet friend for giving me the idea to write this and I hope it doesn`t severely disappoint her, or anyone for that matter!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter if you`re feeling generous @Heavenly_Louis  
> And check out the actual 'Carmilla' web series by Vervegirl TV!
> 
> Much love xx


End file.
